With the continuous economic development in today's society, the number of transportation means has been increasing; faced with the increasingly congested city roads, the contradictions between the pavement resources and the number of automobiles are becoming increasingly acute, and only adapting the transportation means to our roads can be the way out. While a series of environmental problems such as global warming, ozone hole, rising sea levels are plaguing us, for which automobile exhaust emission is one of the significant causes. Therefore, we need a transportation means which is energy-saving, environmental-friendly and singly filed in the crowds to solve these increasingly acute contradictions.
At present, an intelligent somatosensory balance electric vehicle, also known as segway, generally uses lithium batteries as power supplies. It is environmentally-protective and energy-saving, and perhaps will be our next generation of transportation means. It is constructed as either a single-wheel type or a two-wheel type, and its operating principle is based on a “dynamic stability”, i.e., the vehicle body balance in the running direction is maintained by the automatic balancing ability of the electric vehicle itself; a gyroscope i.e., a somatosensory balanced system is generally provided inside the vehicle body, and the real-time condition of the vehicle body is sensed via the somatosensory balanced system to transmit information to the information processing system; after the sensed information is processed by the information processing system, appropriate instructions are computed and delivered to the electrical control system, and a balance state for the vehicle body running is achieved by controlling the brake motor; thus the acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle body can be directly controlled by the driver by virtue of displacement of the center of gravity to realize a running balance.
With the increasingly congested traffic, the intelligent somatosensory balance electric vehicle is undoubtedly the most convenient transportation means in the downtown, no matter whether it is a single-wheel intelligent somatosensory balance electric vehicle or a two-wheel intelligent somatosensory balance electric vehicle, both of which take up a small space; however, although there is a self-balanced system for the single-wheel intelligent somatosensory balance electric vehicle in the running direction, it cannot realize balance adjustment of the vehicle body in the left-right direction to achieve a full-balanced as the two-wheel intelligent somatosensory balance electric vehicle does, because it has only one fulcrum on the ground. Although the two-wheel intelligent somatosensory balance electric vehicle will not only be self-balanced in the running direction, at the same time but also keep balance in the left-right direction because its two wheels support the vehicle body, it cannot be carried around in a non-running state like the single-wheel intelligent somatosensory balance electric vehicle, because of its larger size and weight.